


Cass house

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles quit acting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Open a restaurant, being happy, really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After quitting acting, Jensen and Misha open up a restaurant and being happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cass house

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fanfiction goes to Saskia (littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) because she send me this vid and beta the whole thing.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIcnvKLdxLU
> 
> which inspired me to write this baby. 
> 
> Have fun.

 

Misha curled himself around the warm body next to him and sighed in content. Warm light filtered through the curtains and the sound of soft paws wishing over the floor filled the room.

He loved these lazy mornings.

They didn’t happen often after they both quit acting. After Jensen told him his biggest wish, after they fell in love with each other.

Most mornings started with the sound of an alarm clock wanting their attention, or one of them being used as a pillow for their fat cat, Lusi.

Today will be a good day, Misha thought and let his hand slide over Jensen’s hip to his tummy, caressing the skin there.

“Wake up.” Misha whispered into the others ear and smiled as Jensen stirred, rolling slowly onto his back.

“No.” came as a sleepy reply as Jensen tried to pull up the blankets over his head.

“But we meet up with the mussel trader today for your new dish.” Misha reminded him.

The mention of the important appointment had Jensen all over the place, his limbs kicking and darting through the air ,trying to get the blankets away from his body. “How late?” Jensen asked in panic, his voice far from being sleepy all of a sudden.

Misha laughed at the glorious bitchface shot in his direction after telling Jensen that is was a bit past 8.

“We have an hour. Make yourself presentable, Collins.” Jensen commanded before leaning over to give his lover a soft kiss. Misha groaned as Jensen crawled out of their big bed and made his own attempt at leaving the comfy warmth.

-

 “We could have sex right now.”

another death glare hit Misha from where Jensen was eating an apple while sorting through some papers.

“Later.” Jensen told him scratching his neck.

“Okay, I take your word.” the other grinned, leaning forward to pick up Lusi and placing her on his lap.

“We should put her on a diet. She looks unhealthily fat. “

“No, she would just start scratching us like the last time we denied her more food.”

“yeah, but...”

“Nope. I won’t go through that again.”

“Okay, okay.”

-

“They look good, how much for them ?” Jensen asked, picking some of the mussels from the water, taking a good look at them.

“5 per pound.” Lars, the mussel trader replied in a rough voice.

“Give me 10 pound for 45.”

“Deal.”

“Okay, Misha will be paying. I’m going to take these babies to the car.”

-

After getting back to their restaurant Misha immediately started to unload the mussels to get them to the kitchen as fast as possible. It was a hard decision for both of them but after talking it over and considering all the risks they were going to take they finally made the big step and quit their acting jobs to open a lovely little restaurant together. Jensen insisted on calling it the 'Cass House' because since the first time he read the name in the script he just couldn't fight the big smile it brought to his face. And even though Misha had his problems with Jensen's choice he had to admit that it was a nice memory of the days when they first met.

“Where do I put them?” Misha shouted as he entered the kitchen.

“On the table next to the cooler.” came Jensen's response from the bar where he was making tea for them.

-

“That really tastes awesome Jensen. We could recommend it in the menu with my chocolate cake. “ Tessa, the pastries chef offered after tasting the newly created dish.

Giving her one of his 1000 watt smiles he carried around these days more than ever Jensen nodded and then turned to Lois, his most trusted sous-chef.

“Meh, not as good as my steak.” Lois said and immediately got himself a smack on the back of his head from Misha. “But it comes close” he added with a smirk, rubbing his head.

“Stop complaining Lois, Jensen has been standing in the kitchen for the last two hours to create this recipe.” Misha said. “And Jen, I think it’s a wonderful dish. It's lacking a little bit of salt, but apart from that it's delicious. “

“Thanks Mish, for your helpful criticism.” Jensen replied still sporting his big smile before leaning over the table they were seated at to place a small kiss on Misha's lips.

“Pleasure baby.” Misha said with a wink after breaking their kiss which had the rest of the staff whistling and laughing in an instant.

“Get a room, you two.” Gary , the sauce chef joked with a mouthful of mussels.

“We have a whole house, you know. But we love shoving our happiness into your face way too much.” Misha wittily responded just to receive a soft chuckle from Jensen's part.

“Oh stop it already, you remind me that I will die alone!”

“Quit being so dramatic, Hannah. I'm sure you will find someone too and then you can be as gross as those two“Lois remarked and dipped a piece of bread into the delicious juice on his plate

-

“What are we gonna call this dish?” Jensen asked when just the two of them were cleaning up the dishes a few moments later.

“What about 'Cockles in Love'?” Misha suggested with a grin and watched Jensen raising his eyebrow in confusion

“Nope. “

“Aww come on. It sounds great.”

“It sounds disturbing.“

“No it doesn’t!”

“it so does!”

“Okay fine, what's with 'Mussels on cream sauce with apple chips'?”

“Better.”

“Fine, then don't take my awesome name.” Misha mock-complained with a pout.

“I will. Just not for the new dishes.” Jensen replied and immediately started blushing at his own sappy comment.

“You are an idiot.” came as a laughable attempt to keep up his sulk but was replaced by a big grin in seconds.

“I love you.” Jensen said and put his arms around his lover.

“Love you too.” smiled Misha melting against him.

“Stop being so cute or cut the volume down! Otherwise I will have to demand a huge pay raise from you!” Hannah shouted from the bar where she was polishing glasses.

-

“Why cockles in love?” Jensen asked, remembering their conversation a few hours ago.

“It was the shipper name for us.” Misha replied while being busy cutting a huge amount of onions.

“Shipper name?”

“You know, the fans knew something was up and started writing stories about our love life. Well, and our pairing was called cockles.”

“Oh okay.” Jensen said, “Did you read some of the stories?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just asking. Did they get anything right?”

“The most of them weren’t even close.”

“thought so. “ Jensen replied with a smirk and received an eye roll from his lover.

Turning himself back towards cutting the onions Misha smiled “But some of them knew you love to top.”

“Misha!” came a loud scream from Tessa who was pointing a spatula at his direction. “That was something I never ever wanted to know! Jesus, I can't even make a freaking cake without hearing stuff I need brain bleach for.”

“I’m sorry Tessa but I didn’t want to hear you and your boyfriend having sex in the closet last Saturday night either. So I think we are even.” Misha laughed as Tessa turned beet red and continued decorating her famous vanilla-coco cake.

“Giver her a break, Mish” Jensen said, smiling.

-

“Your water.” Misha smiled as he placed a glass of water at one of the tables and rushed over to the next one to serve the drinks.

A few tables over Jared was sitting with Gen who was contently watching him work.

After serving the last of the drinks on his plate Misha made his way to greet his friends.

“Hey guys.” he said with a bright smile

“Hey Misha.” Jared replied before his wife could add an honest ”You look good Mish.”

“What can I get you?” Misha asked and his smile widened as the couple didn’t even need to look at the menu.

“The day's special for two. And a wine of your choice.” Gen ordered pleased while Jared nodded in approval.

“Coming right away.” Misha replied “We'll have a chat later, okay?”

All he got as a response was a firm smack on his ass from Jared as he turned to leave.

-

“That was tiring.” Jensen muttered, letting his eyes drift to the ceiling.

“But I hope not too tiring?” Misha smiled and splayed his hand over Jensen's crotch.

“Never too tired for that.” Jensen smirked before rolling himself onto Misha.

-

Misha woke with a face full of fur and the shrill sound of the alarm clock in his ears.

Gently pushing Lusi away he turned around and buried his face in Jensen's chest.

This will be a good day, he thought and smiled against the warm skin of his partner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr , ( Just if you want to ;)
> 
> luvemishacollins.tumblr.com
> 
> tell me what you think ? :)


End file.
